Always Prepared
by IceCrystal2
Summary: This is just a three piece story I wrote before the release of Deathly Hallows. This is about the end, if the Trio was no more after the war. Harry, Hermione, and Ron story. Slight HHr
1. Chapter 1

**Always Prepared**

She was always prepared, for everything. Hermione Granger was the well known brain behind the Golden Trio or so they were named. In which was a trio of friends, eternal friends. Nothing could break 'the brain' Hermione Granger, 'the moron' Ronald Weasley, and 'The Boy who lived" Harry Potter. Though our heroes where sometimes at odds there was never a time that through the trio into the war without the others. That was why the announcement of the will reading wasn't such a shock to those that had been in the final battle against Voldemort, where Harry had faced off with the dark lord, his friends ever watchful as they too battled the foes of the light.

Not many who entered Hogwarts on that fateful day survived to tell the tale. More soldiers of the light, or Aurors made it out than death eaters, but that would not be considered a victory as the aftermath settled in. Dead was the Trio that had lead the fight, though the dark lord was dead never to terrorize again, morning swept over the world of wizarding. Gringotts, though the center of finance in the magical world, did not send the owls out until two weeks had past since the death of the young heroes.

Shocked at least a little were the recipients of the tawny owls for no one had heard hide or hair of the trio prior to the day before the battle. A year the trio was in seclusion, though no order member or friend could tell you where. To think that the young magicians had gotten to Gringotts in their time of seclusion without the knowledge of the entire wizarding world was mind blowing, but they had in fact made a journey there. For Gringotts never failed to set affairs in order, and Hermione Granger never failed at having herself and her boys prepared for anything let alone their untimely demise.

So here sat the remains of the Order of Phoenix having been asked to preside over the reading of the wills. Many of the new Wizengamot were named in the wills to be read anyway. First to be read was the will of the boy that had been through it all, from his very birth. The boy turned man to soon in his life that the papers referred to as the "Lord slayer". Harry Potter, the boy who lived was to have his will read by Griphook, per his request at the time of submission. The small goblin looked a little agitated at the wizards and witches present as he began to read from the hand written parchment…

_**I Harry James Potter here by being of sound mind and body do authorize the following actions to be done upon my removal from this earth.**_

_**Good, now that is taken care of. Well, hello to all those that have survived this war, hopefully by now I have finally had the chance to shut old Tom up for good. Many of you are probably wondering what Hermione, Ron, and myself were doing when Hermione pushed us into writing these. Thanks a lot Hermione because if this is being read, it was a good idea. If they haven't told you already Tom Riddle, or Voldemort, made several horcruxes and that is why the bugger was so hard to kill. We have been tracking them down and destroying them, as Dumbledore, who says hi, was doing before that snake killed him. Anyway, I've heard tell from Hermione that goblins hate it when they are asked to read goodbyes and forth, so thank you Griphook and I will get on with it.**_

_**At the time this was written the Potter family vault is the only vault I have. The goblins have already merged my inheritance from my parents, my school funds, and the inheritance from Sirius into my vault. At the time of this will the vault total is in excess of 875 million dollars. If any more funds are acquired before I pass and I haven't updated this thing then they go to the Weasley's and Hermione to be split equally. Yes, I am aware that I'm the richest wizard in the world Ron, don't faint. Turns out that most of Dumbledore's investments were given to me upon his death and they are quite extensive.**_

_**To my dad's loyal friend and mine, Remus J. Lupin I leave the sum of 100 million dollars. Of course this being none refundable Mooney please don't try to give it away.**_

_**To Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, you have been the parents I never got to know and that is the greatest thing anyone has ever given me. I know you don't except charity, but please believe me when I say it's not. For your love and your son were all that got me through some hard times. To these wonderful people I leave the sum of 100 million dollars.**_

_**To the Weasley twins, Fred and George Weasley, you two were always good for a laugh and I hope that my next donation to Weasley Wizarding Wheezes is met with great joy from many. To the CEO's of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes I leave 50 million dollars to be used for the store. Also because you have been such good friends and provided me with a certain map that saved my skin from Filch many times, I leave you two personally 50 million dollars a piece. Also I leave the Marauder's map to be used for further mischief by you and many more kids like us.**_

_**To Hagrid, you gave me Hogwarts and for that and your friendship I'm eternally grateful. To R. Hagrid I leave the sum of five million dollars.**_

_**To Mad-Eye Moody, Constant Vigilance! See I was paying attention! To you my friend I leave two million dollars for always being the second voice of reason in my head.**_

_**To Kingsley and Tonks I owe you for all the "under cover work" within the ministry this should cover it. To Kingsley Shacklebolt and N. Tonks I leave each 1.5 million dollars.**_

_**To Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I leave 130 million dollars. For being my second home I hope the money is used to up keep the castle and to get it running again after the war. However, this money comes with a catch; no ministry official shall be in control of any part of the castle for as long as this donation is still being used up. We all learned that lesson with Umbridge. Also, the new headmaster or headmistress should think about having Filch retire, or have him just be nicer to the students. Also I would like for the new headmistress of headmaster to be Professor McGonagall, if she however would rather not, I would ask that she assign the new headmaster/mistress. **_

_**To Ronald Weasley, I leave 185 million dollars. Okay, someone is probably picking Ron off the floor now so Griphook please pause until he is ready… **_

_**Okay, bloody hell Ron you knew you'd be getting a lot from me. Come on, you are my best mate and I can't wait to see you up here, but not to soon. You've gotten me through these tough times, um, not much else to say man. You have helped keep me sane, though the jealously didn't help any I hope this money gets you your dreams of being a Quidditch star. Go for it man, and about Luna, go for that TOO!**_

_**Lastly, but certainly not least, to Hermione Granger, I leave the sum of 200 million dollars. Hermione please stop crying, you know what that does to me. You are the one that said we could do anything; well we did more together than I would have ever survived alone. You will always be perfect Hermione, if in the future you start to doubt yourself know that I will always believe in you and won't let you go a stray. Though our relationship ended so suddenly after starting it, I want you to know that I love you.**_

_**All of you sitting here have influenced my life greatly and not just because of what happened to make me famous. You all cared for me, whether it was respect driven or love driven thank you.**_

_**Also all the investments I have set up to go to you Ron, and all my paintings and books and personal stuff I've inherited and own are set up for you Hermione. Though you may want to give my Quidditch stuff, like my Firebolt, and clothes to Ron.**_

_**Should anyone listed here no longer be with you, I hope not, but everything of that person is set up to be split between Ron and Hermione. If for some reason they are up here with me my belongings and their shares are to be put in the charge of Remus, and so on down the list if he is gone as well. **_

_**Please all of you stay safe, and if I haven't ended Voldemort by the time you read this then you at least have a fighting chance, for we destroyed the last horcurx yesterday, Tom's blasted snake Nagini. Go kill the bloody bastard! And remember I'm watching you so you better not be sad for long! Also if you would you can have them change my Daily Prophet name to "The Bloody Boy that Died". Hermione stop glaring, I thought it was funny!**_

_**Harry James Potter**_


	2. Chapter 2

Always Prepared

Chapter 2

Hermione was always one to put her boys before herself, but she always got things in order and so her last goodbyes and wishes did not come as such a shock. As was her place in real life Hermione came in between the two sometimes hot headed boys. Though no one expected the woman to disregard her knowledge so blatently and force a goblin to read sentiments…

_ I Hermione Jane Granger here by being of sound mind and body do authorize the following actions to be done on my removal from this earth._

_Hello to everyone. I first off would like to reassure you all that I am sure I knew what I was doing at the time of my death. I fully expected to die saving either Harry or Ron and hopefully you both are sitting here today wondering what I was thinking. I know you to well Ron, that is how I know. I also would like to apologize to the Goblin reading my will for I know they hate reading sentiments and goodbyes but I need to say a few things._

_ First off, Mom, Dad, I'm sorry. I know you are probably confused and upset. I never told you much about the extraordinary things that went on at my time at Hogwarts. That was a mistake on my part, but I was afraid you would bar me from the place I have grown to love as much as anything. I met Harry and Ron there. I found out that I could make a difference in this world with more than just my book smarts. I finally had friends and I didn't want to jeopardize that. Again I'm sorry. Also I want you to know that I will always be watching over you and I will love you for all eternity._

_ To my friends, not just Harry and Ron I have written letters to be sent to them when this is read so no one worry. I have thought of most everything but if there is anything that I have missed please rectify it. It will annoy me to no end to leave things undone._

_ Ron, sometimes you were hot headed and stubborn, but you were one of my best friends and anything I said that was harsh or mean please forgive me. I didn't mean most of it. Though we have spent time together during these last few months on our journey to destroy the Horcruxes at the time of this I still feel like we didn't know enough about each other to judge the way we did more often than we should of. You will always be my immature, silly, jealous, hot-headed loyal best friend. You're the brother I never had Ron. I assume this is natural for you seeing as how you take such good care of Ginny. Ginny is one that had received a letter from me, and Ron, please ask her to read it. I know she won't want to, but please persuade her. I know it hurt both you and her when Harry and I decided to start a relationship, but we couldn't help how we felt. Please forgive me for that as well and only think of fond memories when my name runs across you mind. Think about when you saved me from that troll in first year. Think about the time we spent together over the years and I will never be gone. I love you Ron._

_ Harry, I have so much to tell you, hopefully I will get the chance in person. Harry ever since I saw you rushing into the girl's lavatory to save me from that troll I knew I never wanted to be anywhere but at your side. For the longest time I thought I just wanted to be your friend, your confidante, your problem solver. I believed that I had feelings for Rom because when we were all together I would feel alive and energetic like nothing else. The adventures we went on made my world magical. Only you can understand what I mean Harry. We are both from a muggle upbringing magic has a different meaning and I won't even ask for you to try to explain it to Ron. I thought I only wanted to be your friend, but all these years it got harder and harder to deny. I'm in love with you. I know we have said this before I write this, but I want you to remember this fact for as long as you live. You are not alone anymore and I'm never going to allow you to be ever again. I'm sure your parents, Sirius, and I are all looking down on you all now, along with Dumbledore smiling because you made it. Harry we only just started out relationship and I don't want you to feel guilty if you start other relationships or get serious in one. Harry all I want is for you to be happy. Seeing your smile will make me smile down on you. Harry, please watch out for our friends, but let them go. I love you as, my boyfriend, my lover, my best friend, and my hero. You are my hero, not because you defeated Voldemort, but because you will always be just Harry to me, not the Boy Who Lived. You're my hero because you are constantly so full of love no matter what life has dished out for you and everyone else. I love you._

_ The members of the DA and The Order of the Phoenix I have nothing but sincerest gratitude for all the help you have given us over the years and most of the members of both have received letters from me._

_ So lastly I would just like to say thank you to you both, Ron, Harry. You showed me what life was really like. I was never really alive until I met you two and remember my voice when you start to fight. My best friends, I love you, stay strong, and always remember the good old days._

_ At the time of this will the money in my Gringotts vault isn't much, a few hundred dollars, but I want all of it to go back to my parents._

_ My clothes and person effects, all but my cat and books are to go to Ginny Weasley, put in the care of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley until all the underage wizard laws can be taken care of._

_ My cat, I'm going to ask that Crookshanks be given to the care of Ron Weasley. I am aware that this is a weird choice but as Scabbers turned out to be a deadly Wizarding Most Wanted wizard and Crookshanks protected you Ron I ask that you care for him. Please don't let me down._

_My books, my beloved books. My most expensive and extensive possessions. My Defense against the Dark Arts books are to go to Harry. My school books are to go to Ginny, once again placed in the hands of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. The books I have "acquired" from Hogwarts school library are to be returned with a letter of apology for Madam Prince stating that it was a matter of wizarding world survival that I took them and nothing else could drive me to do it! All the other books I have picked up are to be first combed through by Harry and Ron to see if they can use any of them and then the rest are to be donated to Hogwarts._

_Heaven forbid anything happen to anyone named but if anything is left or unclaimed it goes into the care of Ron, Harry, or Ginny._

The girl that was at the top of Hogwarts history had always been prepared in her life, but at the time of her death Hermione had not been prepared for the idea that one of her best friends would die. Hermione Jane Granger had died the day of the final battle, diving in front of two killing curses. One was sent by the Lord Voldemort himself at Harry James Potter, the other had been sent by Bellatrix Lestrange, aimed at Ronald Weasley who stood fighting side by side with his best mates. The brightest girl in history had been a casualty of a never ending battle between good and evil and her death had given her lover the power to send the very curse that had killed her at one of her murders. Only to have the power of the spell on his already failing body give out in the effort of riding the world of the current evil it faced.


	3. Chapter 3

Always Prepared

Chapter 3

He could never do anything right, or at least that had been how the last member of the trio had thought. Ron Weasley was not known for being the level headed in any way and so it came as a shock when he found out he was the wealthiest man in all of Britain and possibly more. Ron Weasley was always in the shadow of great men and he had resented that. First had come his brothers Bill and Charlie. Both had done amazingly at Hogwarts to go on to excellent careers. Then came Percy, though he was misguided he had come to his senses before the end of the Trio. Percy had a highly coveted position in the ministry of magic at a young age. Then there were Fred and George the jokesters of the family had gone on to have the best wizarding world joke shop in the world.

All these great men had been Ron's brothers and he was proud to be a Weasley because of them. Though the greatest man of the Weasley clan was undeniably Arthur Weasley himself. The man had sacrificed everything for his children and when he had nothing left to give he found away to give something anyway. Ron had looked up to his father from a very young age. Though as he grew older Ron understood more about the curious side of his father he still looked on to him as a hero.

Though Ron wouldn't tell anyone, except his best mate before he died, was that Ron had always found Harry's story to be the stuff of legend and Harry a hero of legend. Growing up every young wizard was told the story of Harry Potter, The Boy who Lived and Ron was no exception. Harry's story had given Ron hope one day that he, an average boy would be able to overtake the legacy left for him to uphold. Ron had been a naive boy, but having Harry as a friend had just egged Ron on. Though sometimes fed up with always being in the shadows, Ron was a loyal friend.

Ronald Weasley had become a great man in the world's eyes. For the death of his two most precious friends had pushed him to the front of the world. He was the most famous living wizard in the world. He fought with Harry Potter from the start of the war to the end and even before. It was all Ron had ever wanted, and he found that he would have given it back in a moment if the vision of Hermione flying his and Harry's bodies would evaporate from his memory. He'd give anything to get the memory of Harry dying in his arms out of his head. He had everything he had ever wanted except the one thing that mattered most.

Ron had been sad when he got the tawny owl requesting his presence at the reading of his best mates wills. He knew it was coming, but it just made him even more depressed. The will seemed to make everything permanent. He couldn't just walk into the kitchen at Grimwald place and find Harry cooking and Hermione poring over a dusty book they'd found in the Black family library. His best friends were gone, and even if he had the support of all his friends and family it didn't seem like it would be enough. Ron had been in seclusion since the final battle, due to his need to rest and heal from the battle, but also because he was not ready to face life without his friends.

Stepping into Gringotts on that faithful day had brought back memories Ron had been trying to suppress and it brought tears to his eyes. The three of them had spent the better part of a week devising a way to get to Gringotts. Harry and Ron had groaned at having to waist the time, but Hermione had just put that 'do it' attitude into her stare and the boys had retreated. One by one the trio had snuck into Gringotts under the invisibility cloak and set their affairs in order. Ron knew he would have to revise his will soon; most of his belongings had been set to go to his best mates.

All of what his mates had said in their wills he had done, including talking Ginny into reading the letter from Hermione, also when he fainted he had hit his head and that hurt really bad because of the half healed gash on the top of his head from being hit was a rock curtsey of Crabbe during the battle. It took a minute for Ron to realize he was the richest wizard in Britain. Ron, in an odd show of decorum excused himself to a small room down the hall from the will reading. The moment the door closed Ron bashed his hand into the wall in frustration, he had too many emotions running through him and he couldn't hold it in, he cried for over ten minutes before Mr. Weasley came into the room and tried to comfort his son. The war had taken a lot from Ron. One of his brothers, his best friends, his innocence, the years he was suppose to spend at Hogwarts goofing off and having fun.

It took Ron the better part of a year to recover enough to live a semi-normal life. He got married to Luna Lovegood, the girl he had never really seen as right in the head until before the battle. Ron regretted everything he did as an adult knowing that his mates wouldn't be able to do the same things. Remus and Tonks stopped by the Weasley household only on weekends and Ron understood. Remus, who was like a father to Harry was reminded of the times at Hogwarts when he was around Ron. Though his family was always there for him and Luna, Luna was the only one that got Ron through the first anniversary of Voldemort's defeat. The Daily Prophet had hounded Ron up to the anniversary and the ministry of magic was hounding him as well.

The Prophet wanted to know the true story. They wanted Ron to relive every memory for them so they could share the private moments of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger with the world. Ron was so furious that he snapped his wand in two with the forceful magic he hadn't used since the battle. No one knew that Hermione had been teaching her boys to use any and all magic they came across. Even dark magic, which all three had resented having to learn, but they had made up their minds that if they were up against it they need to know about it. Ron had pledged never to use it again, after he had used the dark magic to kill Bellatrix Lestrange.

The ministry wanted Ron to be their poster boy, since Ron held all specific rights the Harry's fame and refused to allow anyone to use his deceased friend like that. The ministry was having a hard time rebuilding in the aftermath of such a huge civil war. The people who no longer trusted the ministry after Voldemort's return were beginning to cry for ministry reform and Ron couldn't have been happier. Ron who was the richest man in Britain and was gaining money off the investments and such left to him had retired after the war.

Though on the fourth anniversary of Voldemort's defeat Ronald Weasley became the proud father of Harry Albus Weasley. Ron smiled when he thought about the gift he had received on such a sad day. During the later years Ron became the father to a young girl named, Hermione Luna Weasley, and twin boys named, Nephilim George Weasley and Fred Threshal Weasley. Ron was honored to have married Luna when she had chosen the names of their kids. She loved him enough to name his children in memory of the people he had loved. When George Weasley had learned the Ron and Luna had named one of their twins Fred, he had cried and hugged his brother, never happier since the death of his twin.

As Ron's children grew older they began to ask questions about his life and adventures and Ron, who had healed since the birth of his kids, told them of his gallant friends. He often drove Luna crazy when he and the boys would play. Ron would always be Ron, there were times in his marriage that this was apparent. Spats never lasted long however, because Luna wasn't your average girl.

During the time his children spent at Hogwarts, Ron and Luna found there privileged life to be boring and soon took up projects and helped more in charities. Though Ron found he worked better with in their home, because he was hounded every where he went. This gave him an idea, to write a book about his adventures at Hogwarts. It wasn't an original idea, many books had been written about Hermione, even more about Harry, even some about himself. So that was how Ron Weasley spent the better part of twenty years. Ron would often remark to people who asked about the book that it was a miracle he was doing it at all. His homework had only gotten done because of Hermione's constant nagging. He would say this is a joking way and it would often lift people's sprits a little when he reminded them of a good memory.

_**A Trio's End **_ was released at Florish and Blotts on the Thirtieth anniversary of the defeat of Voldemort. Though Ron was not a very old man at the time he felt older then his years suggested. Ronald Weasley was a best selling author on the very first day of his books release. Ron found himself thinking about all the things he had written in his book. Most good, but some bad. He'd thought that maybe if he showed the world what happened in the years the trio was together maybe they would see that Harry was just an ordinary man who did something extraordinary. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Luna, Ginny and her husband Neville, Remus, Hagrid, and George had all told Ron that his book was brilliant. These few people had been his trusted reviewers. He'd wanted to be sure that he'd gotten everything right. His mind had been effected by the brains in the department of mysteries after all. The Prophet had called the book an enlightening read. Many people now saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron for what they had actually been at the time. Children forced into dangerous waters at a young age and that they were just ordinary. Ron had made sure to write about their childhood dreams, even though he thought himself rather vein when he looked back on it.

The book was read and re-read and used in History classrooms for hundreds of years in the future. The book was a testament to the loyalty and love of three teenage friends that had come up against the darkest wizard in history and won. The book was about how Harry Potter had found love at the end of his life only for it to end so quickly. It was about Hermione Granger, putting her knowledge to the test to always save her friends. It was about Ronald Weasley, the boy that helped shape great men. The book was about the death of the greatest fighting force in history. The death of the Golden Trio.


End file.
